dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 46: The Spirit Of Helios Pt. 2
Participants Dezz 03.jpg|Dez Wilson Kevin.jpg|Kevin Donaghy A42bbc733335c70b0d14c7b73d885708.jpg|Evangeline Al'Sahar I (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPXvDtiWsYY ) Inside of his own laboratory up on the 62nd floor of the Yun Tower complex, Dez Wilson works on his own toys. With the speakers blasting some of his favorite tinkering music he flies across the lab while using his mind to control all of the robotic objects and gadgets within the room. Robot arms extend down from the ceiling of the lab, carrying metal plates and other gear that Dez is working on at the moment. It has been some time since his whole scenario with Donnie and the world of magic. A lot of the data that was recovered had to be analyzed further and that is what Dez is doing now. Standing up in the center of the laboratory is the S.U.I.T. armor that was used in that battle against Domarru. The design of the armor still looks as it did when he fought alongside Donnie Yun with the protruding spikes and orange Plasma Energy. Attached into the suit are dozens of wires of all sizes. These wires attach to computer systems and other machines to aid Dez in the examination that he is working on. Working with his blow torch, Dez is kneeled down next to the left armored leg; using the extreme heat of the torch to make some quick fixes against the Dynamium outer layer of the armor while his armor continues to scan the inside software. While working a mechanical female voice appears through the music that is being played. Female voice: Forward Door Opened, Scans show that it is Assistant Dana Carter. Walking through the doors and into the lab is a small petite woman dressed professionally with some folders in her hand. Her heels click against the floor and Dez continues working on his suit of armor but addresses her presence. Dez: What can I do for you Dana? As you can see I am quite busy with work. The sound of sniffles catches Dez’s enhanced hearing and he lifts himself up, turning his head around to see her. Engineering 01.jpg Dez: Is there something wrong, Dana? Dana: It’s…It’s Kevin and Renee. Dez: Did they send a video from the Chariot? I promised them I’d Skype them later tonight. What’s going on? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRl8OX-_p2Q ) Tears begin to fall down her face. She lifts her free hand up to wipe them away as she gathers up her courage to say what she needs to say. Finally she looks back up to Dez who is staring with a blank expression on his face. Dana: They’re…They…They’re gone, Dez… The words hit him like a freight train ramming into his chest over two hundred miles per hour. His knees buckle a bit and he falls down onto his right knee. His mind practically shuts off from all thought, only having those words flood his mind. Dana moves forward to try and help him up but he quickly lifts his free hand up to her so she would stop. Dez’s eyes dart back and forth, the feeling of loss and hopelessness quickly fills every fiber of his being. Trying to hold it in but unable too, a tear falls down from his right eye and onto the floor beneath him. The robotic arms and the music in the room stop moving and playing due to his mind no longer able to control them all. As he speaks his voice struggles and Dana can hear the broken speech. Dez: W-what happened? Dana places the files that she has on one of the many desks in the laboratory. Wiping away some more tears from her eyes she struggles to look anywhere near Dez’s direction. Dana: They uhh…They were working with the Sunbreaker and it gathered too much solar radiation and it exploded. We aren’t sure why this happened…we tested the Sunbreakers capabilities and this should not have- Dez: Get out… Dez’s jaw clenches and his hands slowly ball into fists, feeling anger and sadness form together in his heart. Dana: Dez, I’m just here to help. Don’t shut us- Dez: I SAID GET OUT! His roar is loud and filled with pain. Dana flinches a bit, never having experienced an outburst from the regularly emotionally controlled boss of hers. The yell doesn’t bother her physically but emotionally it practically causes her to break down in tears right there because she knows Dez isn’t mad at her. She knows what this outburst is really about and it kills her to see it happening to him. Dana: Yes, Sir… She turns on her heels and makes her way to the exit. This activates the speaker system once more where the female voice announce Dana’s exit. Female Voice: Female voice: Forward Door Opened, Scans show that it is Assistant Dana Carter. Departing. Out of his anger, Dez reaches for one of the large tool boxes he has and by a simple twist of his hips he gets back onto his feet and launches the heavy metallic box up towards the speaker and shatters it completely. The tools fly everywhere and sparks fly everywhere as the speakers across the room explode. Dez stands up with his back slightly hunched over and his fingers curled so tightly into fists that he can feel his nails digging into his skin. The tears begin to fall from his eyes, no longer capable of holding his feelings inside of him. He yells out once more, this time just a loud scream and the pain that can be heard from this scream is enough to shatter anyone. Dez slowly falls to his knees with te tears streaming down his eyes and he leans his back against one of the machines. His eyes look up and another tear streams down his right cheek. Sad Dez.jpg Dez: We were supposed to save the world together… (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFArY5gLJhQ ) The hours came and went on that day and Dez couldn’t find himself to be able to leave or talk to anyone after accepting the news that his best friends have been killed. With the moon now high in the sky, Dez finds himself walking through the now mostly closed Yun Tower. With a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand, he moves towards the floor where Kevin worked. Walking into the lab the lights turn on and reveal the many pieces of equipment and gear that had been left behind. Once the lights turn on, his eyes take a few seconds to adjust but what he sees in front of him is anything but an empty lab. In front of him his memory plays the images of the many nights he spent down here working alongside Kevin and Renee. For years the three of them have been building a dream in this very lab. The images in front of him are transparent images of Kevin and Renee, similar to seeing a ghost. The three of them are all working around one machine, their physical appearances a few years younger than what they are in present day. Kevin: The panel goes right there, Dez. If we put it on the front end we will be exposing the reactive equipment to being melted. If our equipment melts then what good is it going to do for us? Dez: The amount of heat it would take to even melt through the metal plating would take the temperature of- Kevin: Of the sun? Right. And where exactly are we planning on going once this is all ready for exploration? Dez: Touche, Touche. You got me there, Kev. Now where did I put that wrench? Renee: You left it in the other room along with the rest of your tools. Dez: Ah shit, I’ll go grab it. Renee: nah, I got it. I gotta go grab my stuff too so I’ll be right back. Don’t kill each other while I am gone. Kevin: No promises. Renee walks out of the room and Dez quickly nudges Kevin on the shoulder. The blonde male looks up and sees Dez nodding his head over to her direction, asking Kevin what’s going on between the two of them in simple guy code. Watching Dez do this brings Kevin to laugh and then place his own tools back on the table. Kevin: I might be falling in love with her. Dez: She’s a keeper. She’ll keep you in line when I ain’t there to do it for you. You can’t ask for a better woman that that, man. Kevin: You do bring up some solid points. She met the family last week and they all love her so that is a win there, cause you know how my mom can get. Dez: If she got your MOM to like her then you better wife her up this second, right now. Just make sure when you two have kids, you name one of them Dez. That kid would be set for life to be named after his uncle like that. Kevin: Oh Uncle huh? Dez: You know we are the closest thing to family. Don’t even act like you weren’t already thinking of making me the Godfather of your kids. Kevin: Yeah, we actually talked about that. Looks like we won’t be getting rid of you after all. We’ll be arguing about where to place gear on our equipment until you finally admit that I am the smarter of the two. Dez: In your dreams, Kevin. That’s something that will never be said. Renee: hey guys, I found one of these empty photo cases in your office! Dez and Kevin both turn to look as Renee returns without the tools but instead returns with a photo case without a picture in it and a camera. Dez: Oh yeah, that used to be a picture of me and…well I took it out after everything that happened. Couldn’t deal with seeing it every day. Renee: Well lets fit it back in! Let’s take a picture of us so that way when we go on this expedition, you will always have something to remember us with! The three of them bunch up together and have bright smiles on their faces. They all hold each other like a loving family that nothing could ever break. Renee snaps the photo and turns the camera around to look over the picture. Renee: Now this is something we can always look back on to remember how far we’ve come! Back in current times, Dez stands up in the office with a photo case in his hands. His right index finger pushes away some of the dirt and his eyes gaze down at the image of the three of them in their younger days. Feeling it overwhelm him once more, tears drip down from his eyes and onto the photo case. His hand loses the grip of the alcohol bottle and it falls to the floor, smashing into hundreds of smaller pieces of glass. The whiskey flows across the fall as Dez lifts that hand up to cover his face to try and hold back his tears. After all the years they have worked together, lived as a family, and practically grown up from humble beginnings together…How many more people can Dez lose? They were the two people that held him together after Milena’s death. The thought of everyone who is important to him dying brings Dez to break down into a spiraling depression and he just drops down to the floor. Dez holds the photo case to his forehead and he can’t help but feel more alone now than he could have ever felt in his life… II (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t3ZFLMhRMs and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoirXUhEpIo ) Pastor: The Lord is my shepherd: I shall lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He guides me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies.You anoint my head with oil. My cup runs over. Surely goodness and loving kindness shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. This is about the only time I spend with, God. People call me a futurist so there is no way I can believe that someone created all of this; creates the cosmos all the way down to creating the small specks of bacteria that eat at us like locusts. The funny thing is, I do believe in a higher power up there. Someone or something looking down on us and teaching us, leading us down a path that is filled with obstacles and hurdles we must overcome. Even meeting The Mystic Force hasn’t shaken that belief of mine. But when things like this happen, when I get into these moments in time where I feel like there is no God…These are the worst time…The last time I fell this deep into my own sorrows was when I lost, Milena. Back then I had Kevin and Renee to help pull me back from that darkness that was consuming me. Now what do I have? Nothing…A suit of armor that cocoons me from the world…A business that would breath life with or without me… Pastor: Now we will have one of Kevin’s closest friends and brother, Dez Wilson, coming up to the podium to share a few kind words of the diseased. My mind is so far gone into the void of my own dark thoughts that I don’t even hear the preacher call my name. It takes Kevin’s mother to place her soft yet frail hand on my shoulder to even get me out of my own mind. I look up and my mechanical eyes look at her, seeing the tears that wave over the wrinkled eyes she has. I don’t feel anything… Dez stands up from his seat and makes his way up to the podium. The rains come down over the city today as he stands in front of the Yun Tower building. A set number of chairs are placed behind him with Kevin and Renee’s surviving family observing. At the podium, Dez looks out towards the horizon and sees hundreds of people sitting down all across the Yun Tower Parkway. Kevin and Renee were a shining light of this company who’s brightness touched everyone who was ever given the pleasure of being around them. Seeing all of these people here today brings a spark of happiness in his heart. But as Dez remembers why they are all here, that spark is quelled with ease. funeral.png Dez stands at the podium for a few seconds, unable to open his mouth and create words. His cybernetic mind moves at a mile a second and yet he can’t fathom or comprehend words at the moment. Some of the people sitting down look at Dez with confusion, wondering what is going on. Finally, Dez swallows the ball of spit that is caught in his throat and begins to speak. Dez: Kevin and Renee were more than just scientists, dreamers, and explorers…They are family. They were a light in the darkness that is this world. No matter the situation or what problem had risen, those two took everything head on together like a team…Their love was by far one of the strongest loves I have ever been able to be a witness too. Everyone here today can agree that those two were so special, that they should not have been taken from us. In his mind Dez continues to see flashes of memories that he shared with the two of them. From their younger years all the way to the last time Dez spoke to the two of them; these images appear before him and he can’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all. This causes a tear to fall down his face but the rain keeps his emotional break from being seen completely by the viewers. Dez: I miss the two of them, every second of every day since I heard the news. But I know without a shadow of a doubt, I know…That the two of them would take the risk all-over again. Because that is the kind of thing that made the two of them so special. Their passion and love for science took them places some of us wouldn’t dare even THINK about going. They saw the barriers that held us down and they BROKE them every time! It hurts…God, it hurts to know I will never see the two of them smile again. Or to be able to enjoy their wedding day and the many godkids I would have had by them. Dez laughs a bit at the end of that joke, lifting up his right hand to wipe the tears from his right eye. Dez: There is some comfort to know the two of them were doing something they loved. In their last days together they were trying to break through that next barrier and become heroes remembered forever. And with God as my witness they will ALL be remembered. He turns around, lifting his right hand up in the air and that is when one of the crane operators that is on scene pulls a large sheet off of a surprise that was hidden this entire time. In the parkway of the Yun Tower complex is revealed to be a large team statue of every member that was affiliated with the Solar Space Team. In the center holding each other are Kevin and Renee with bright smiling faces. The statue is made of stone and with laser like precision it is easy to see how Dez worked endlessly to get every detail of everyone’s physical appearance perfectly designed. The people looking on stand up and begin to clap and this brings Dez to turn back towards all of them to finish up his statements. Dez: We will never forget the souls that were lost on that day. The crew and scientists of Helios’ Chariot will forever be remembered and loved for their works and for the kind of people they were. We are a family. Their legacy will continue to live on through us. Their work will continue and we will not allow their dreams to be lost with them!...Thank you. Dez turns on his heels and makes his way back to the seat he was in, allowing others to come up and talk. Once the ceremony had come to an end and everyone cleared out of the area; only Dez remained. Some of the flyers for the service remain on the wet floor, ink being washed away into the gutters. The rain continues to beat down on all of them, Dez taking it all in not caring about his own state of being covered in rain. III Meanwhile (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlH6zD8wisg ) Tied up with chains and machinery, light muscular arms dangle from each side of the wall. Gravity pulls the back down towards the floor but his arms hold him up. The head of the person who is bound and chained hangs low with the knee pressing against the chest. The sound of slight groans appear through the lips of this prisoner as they begin to come to. As this happens the sounds of boots pressing into the metal floor echo throughout the entire room because it is the only sound that appears along with the groans. There is one light in this room and it shines down on the person who is tied up. Coming into the light is a tall full bodied woman with an hourglass shape. She is wearing a sleek one piece suit that is black in color and black boots and gloves to match. Her face is covered with a sharp black domino mask with beautiful long flowing blood hair reaching down a few inches beyond her shoulders. Her face is filled with anger and frustration. Evangeline.jpg Once she is standing in front of the prisoner, she looks down at the being; slightly groaning to herself and even raising her lip a bit in anger. Unknown Female: Nice to see you coming back to the land of the living. While she says this the prisoner begins to raise their face up to look at the one addressing them. Once the light shines on their light skin it all becomes clear. Bright ocean blue eyes stare up into her own and curls of blonde hair fall over HIS forehead. Using sheer willpower to blink his eyes open he takes in the entire area and tries to pull himself free but to no end. torture.jpg Unknown Female: Do you know who you are? Can you even guess as to where you are? The male prisoner takes a few breathes, trying to gather himself before his head lowers back down out of not having the strength at the moment to hold it up. Unknown Male: My name is…My name is… Unknown Female: Go on… Unknown Male: My name is, Kevin Donaghy… The female kneels down to be at level with him, using her right hand to take a full grip of his smooth blonde hair. With a ruthless tug she forces him to look at her and he can see the frustration painted on her face. Unknown Female: I am Evangeline Al’Sahar…Power Knight of The Galactic Overwatch. And you are going to tell me everything that happened on that space station of yours… After introducing herself and telling him about what she is looking for, she pushes his head back down while returning to her standing position. Her next move is to walk out of the room with a casual walk, her heels clicking against the smooth metal floor as she makes her exit. Two guards stand at the edges of the exit and she gives an order just as she walks passed them. Evangeline: Prep him. With the order given, the two guards walk into the room while shutting the door behind them. As the door shuts it reveals the logo of The Galactic Overwatch. With the camera angle continuing to zoom out from the door, the reader is able to see that Kevin is on a new ship. The angle continues to move outwards away from the door and then revealing that Kevin is aboard one of the smaller Galactic Overwatch search vessels that is now orbiting the sun! Category:Saga 3 Category:The Spirit of Helios Category:Hot Rod Category:The Dark Horse Category:Yun Corp.